


Truth

by msharu (Knaija)



Series: Kpop at Hogwarts [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: All Boys School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Harry Potter (AU), Kissing, Lies, Misunderstanding, Seers, false accusation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msharu
Summary: Seunghyun gets enlisted to help the headmaster investigate Jiyong for crimes that Seunghyun was once sure Jiyong would never commit. But now, as he sits in the headmaster’s office, staring at evidence to the contrary, Seunghyun doesn’t know what he’s supposed to believe anymore.





	

“Do you understand what we are saying to you?” Headmaster Gillies said, looking over his handless frames at Seunghyun as Seunghyun looked right back.

“You want me to… spy… on Jiyong.”

“Exactly.” The auror standing on the other side of the office said, walking away from the picture he was staring at to come and sit on the desk in front of the chair right beside Seunghyun.

Seunghyun never really liked aurors.

He never really cared much for law enforcement back home, considering all the naughtiness he’d gotten up. Now that he was older and exposed to the wizarding world, the same fear had carried through to aurors. But this particular auror didn’t seem to care. He’d taken to roaming around the room so that Seunghyun had to look at him to see where he was all the time. But whenever he chose to stay still, he’d come so close that Seunghyun had to adjust and move away.

Just as he was doing at the moment.

“Jiyong is in Ravenclaw.” Seunghyun said, eyes following the auror’s hand.

“So?” he asked, waving his hand around.

“He’s pretty smart.” Seunghyun said. “He doesn’t need to cheat.”

“Or maybe he’s been cheating for years and so he seems smart.”

Seunghyun frowned because the auror was ridiculous.

“I’m not entirely sure you know how House sorting works.”

“Jiyong answered every single question in the OWL.”

“So?”

“Most of the current sixth years had complaints about the contents in the Arithmancy paper not being on the curriculum. Yet two students passed Arithmancy this year at Hogwarts.”

“Why aren’t you trying to investigate the other student?”

“Because he got twenty percent of his exams wrong. Jiyong got every single answer right.” The auror said, waving again. “This is a serious offence, young sir. And you should take it as such.”

“I’m a terrible spy.”

“You’re Head Boy.” The headmaster said.

“That does not automatically make me a qualified liar.”

“You’re going to have to find some talent because your fate at Hogwarts depends on it as well.”

The auror stood from the desk as Seunghyun’s eyes widened in confusion.

“What?”

The man turned around and picked up a roll of parchment from the headmaster’s desk as he handed it to Seunghyun.

“What is this?” Seunghyun looked back at the Headmaster who gestured for him to read.

“A list of recommendations. NEWT’s are around the corner. Are they not? I expect you’ll be needing those.”

The headmaster frowned, looking back at the auror.

“I’m not sure this is the way to go.” Headmaster Gillies said.

“We need to put an end to this malpractice, Headmaster.” The auror said.

“So you’re bribing me?” Seunghyun asked.

“Don’t think of it as a bribe. Think of it as an incentive.” The man tapped the paper with his wand and the letters changed as Seunghyun looked down at a sheet detailing an even from his third year at Hogwarts.

“This has nothing to-” he began.

“You’re a Head Boy with a record of malpractice.”

The headmaster actually stood from his desk.

“You are not to use his record to blackmail my student.”

“I didn’t cheat.” Seunghyun said. “It was a misunderstanding.”

“Some could say you were lucky someone else came forward. Or maybe you bullied the other boy into saying he did it.”

 “I never cheated.” Seunghyun said, confused and feeling a little overwhelmed.

“And I believe you but my opinion won’t matter if this gets out. Just in case you need more proof that Jiyong did it, here.”

He was handed another parchment. It was old and squeezed and full of Jiyong’s writing. He recognized the scratchy way Jiyong wrote when his mind was working or when he was in a tizzy about something he’d just realized. When Seunghyun concentrated on the contents of the paper, he felt his heart stop.

Jiyong had written out, according to number, the questions that would come out on a DADA exam. It wasn’t Potions and it wasn’t the Arithmancy that had sparked the investigation. But it was enough to cause someone to ask the question: If Jiyong had this for one subject, who was to say he didn’t have it for all the rest?

*********

As Youngbae snored loudly in his sleep, Jiyong and Daesung sat on either side of him at study hall, staring down at him in jealous rage.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Daesung grouched at their sleeping hyung. “He reads at home so he won’t read in school?”

“How can someone be like this?” Jiyong asked, hitting Youngbae on the head. Youngbae didn’t even budge.

Looking at each other over his sleeping corpse, they set back to bringing out their books from their bags as they laid it down on the table in front of them.

“Where’s Seunghyun?” Jiyong asked absentmindedly.

“Didn’t see him at lunch.”

“Hmm.” Jiyong said, looking around as he stretched up from the Ravenclaw table to look over at the Gryffindor table. Seunghyun wasn’t there either.

“He’ll turn up when he turns up.”

“I needed him for something.”

Daesung snorted. Jiyong narrowed his eyes at him.

“Not that, you idiot.” Definitely that. “It’s about school work.”

It _wasn’t_ about school work.

“If you say so.” Daesung said settling on his books and leaving Jiyong to brood in silence.

Before he could worry about Seunghyun’s absence some more, Seunghyun appeared at the doors and Jiyong perked up. Just as Youngbae huffed loudly and stood to his feet abruptly.

Everyone around looked at him as he stood there, blinking himself to consciousness, Jiyong just shook his head.

“You’re so shameful.” Daesung said, not even looking up as he continued to work.

Jiyong didn’t even care. He’d just spotted Seunghyun and he knew what he was going to be doing for the next ten minutes… or thirty.

*********

Seunghyun was not thinking when he entered the great hall. Not until he felt a tug at his hand and suddenly Jiyong was pulling him away and into the corridor.

“Hyung, where were you?”

“I…” Seunghyun said, brain screaming at him to think because he couldn’t think of anything to say. Was he supposed to tell Jiyong where he’d just been and what he’d just been doing?

But then he didn’t have to figure it out. Jiyong was kissing him, shoving him into a closet and following as Seunghyun stumbled back but caught himself on the wall, closing his eyes in frustration.

“I missed you.” Jiyong said, squeezing his way to his knees.

“Can we…” He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling as he heard his zip go down and felt Jiyong’s hands slip in.

“I want you. I’ve missed your dick.” Jiyong said, licking at the head, careless of the fact that Seunghyun was not even hard.

All he could hear, all he could see in his mind was the fact that he’d been asked to spy on his best friend. After spending five years in school, Jiyong was about to be expelled. And it would be his fault. He’d be the one loading the gun used to destroy Jiyong’s bright, bright future.

“Work with me here.” Jiyong said, standing up and taking Seunghyun’s head in his hand as he kissed him. “What’s up?”

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Jiyong asked, sounding bemused.

Everybody knew, Seunghyun hardly ever focused on anything else once Jiyong was in the room. When Jiyong had Seunghyun’s dick in his mouth or hand? It was almost impossible for him to think about anything else. Being preoccupied with something else at the moment looked more than suspicious to someone like Jiyong. If Seunghyun was going to do this, he had to be better.

But did he really want to? Was he really planning to get invested in this?

“Maybe later.” Jiyong said, pushing the doors open as he disappeared down the corridor, leaving Seunghyun in the dark shed with his thoughts all over the place and his dick hanging from his pants.

*********

_Jiyong was sitting in the head master’s office with a bulking auror standing off to the side, looking back at him skeptically._

_“You still don’t believe me?” Jiyong asked the auror as he scoffed back at Jiyong._

_“I’ll give you points for originality. But I don’t believe you.”_

_“No matter what I say, you’re not going to believe me. Not unless I prove it to you.”_

_The headmaster and the auror exchanged looks as Jiyong just sat there, waiting for them to look back at him._

_“What’s your proof?”_

_“In about five seconds, Seunghyun is going to walk in here and tell you that he’s not going to go through with your plan to use him to spy on me because he doesn’t believe that I was involved in malpractice of any kind. And then he’s going to be completely shocked that I’m here.”_

_“What?” The auror asked just as the door swung open and Seunghyun bounded in, shaking his head and sweating from and obvious sprint up the spiral staircase._

_“I don’t think I can go through with it.” Seunghyun said, leaning down with his hands on his knees. “Jiyong is innocent and he would never-” He stopped, finally realizing that he was not along the office with the headmaster._

Jiyong’s eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed. Shaking his head and ruffling his hand through his head Jiyong sighed in frustration.

“Oh Choi Seunghyun. What the fuck did you do?”

*********

Seunghyun’s heart was pounding in his chest. Beating so fast, he was sure it would come bursting out anytime soon. He was the Head Boy. He’d been in the Head master’s office more than a few times before. And yet, now, he felt so scared and rather shaky at the prospect of what he was about to do. He almost didn’t go through with.

But he needed to do this. He couldn’t go on. His stay at Hogwarts was almost over but was this what he was going to be in his mind till… forever?

The moment the door opened, the words just spilled from his lips before he even got the chance to look up and regard his surroundings, which included Jiyong and the auror.

“What…” He stood up, struggling to calm his breathing. “What are you doing here?”

“This is a trick.” The auror said.

“It’s no trick. I am a seer.” Jiyong explained as Seunghyun looked at him because Jiyong had never told him that before.

“It can’t be proven by your friend coming in to tell us something that you both could have planned ahead of time.” The auror said.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Headmaster Gillies asked. “Jiyong, you know you’re supposed to be registered.

“I wasn’t sure what I was at first. But by the time I figured it out, people were making fun of other seers.”

“Do you really believe him?” The auror asked. “This is so convenient. Tell me something. Predict something for me.”

“That’s not how the gift of seeing works.” The headmaster said, sounding irritated.

“This is completely convenient.” The auror said. “So he can only see his test questions on command but he can’t see anything else?”

“I don’t see test questions on command. I’m just really smart.”

“You answered all you OWL questions.”

“Because I read extensively. Whether or not I have a test.” Jiyong said, looking the auror right in the eye.

“So you can tell me right now, with complete certainty that you have never received a premonition of test questions.”

“No, I cannot.”

“Yes.” The auror shouted in glee. “You have had premonitions.”

“Yes I have.”

The auror faltered, blinking at Jiyong in confusion.

“I have broken no rules. I have never cheated. I am a seer and like everyone in this room knows, it is not a gift that can be controlled.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Kwon is right.” Headmaster Gillies said. “Receiving a premonition about test scores is hardly an offense to earn him time in Azkaban.”

“But he failed to report such a premonition. He should be punished.”

“I believe he should be punished.” Head master Gillies said, nodding as Seunghyun looked the man in shock.

“Excuse me, Sir but why? He’s owned up to it-”

“Yes. And because of that, I will be lenient with him.” Head master Gillies said as the auror turned a weird shade of purple on his perch in the corner. “See your head of house every Saturday till the end of the term to write lines from nine to ten in the evening. You boys are dismissed.”

*********

Jiyong and Seunghyun walked silently down the spiral stairs, through the corridors and up the North Tower till they came to stop on the balcony. When they got there, Jiyong sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle off the side of the building while Seunghyun stood by the wall, hands in his pocket and looking down at his feet.

“I get it.” Jiyong said.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a seer?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a spy?”

“Are you mad at me?” Seunghyun asked, looking heartbroken and lost.

“I’m not!” Jiyong turned around and looked up at him. “I just… you’re a student and they put you in a difficult position. I get it.”

Seunghyun pushed off the wall as he walked closer to Jiyong as he sat beside him and folded his legs in.

“I never believed you’d cheat.” Seunghyun said. “I was just… I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

“I know. You couldn’t even get it up for me.” Jiyong teased, pushing him with his shoulder as Seunghyun smiled and pushed back.

“The guilt wouldn’t let me.”

“Figured.” Jiyong leaned on him and Seunghyun put his hands on the ground behind them to support their weight. “This week has been so hard not talking to you.”

“You have no idea.” Seunghyun kissed him on the head and Jiyong turned his head, looking up at Seunghyun as Seunghyun planted another kiss on his lips. “I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you too.”

Seunghyun kissed him again and suddenly Jiyong started laughing during the kiss.

“What now?”

“You should have seen your face when you came running in.”

Seunghyun shrugged him off as he got up to shift from Jiyong, pouting.


End file.
